Zhao Yan
Nam Gong Zhao Yan 'is eldest of the three cloned triplet sisters and foster daughter of Professor Nam Gong. She is other main protagonist of the second part of the story. Throughout the story, Vampire Sphere covers her loss of belief as she learns how unfair the world really is. Appearance Zhao Yan is a very beautiful and elegant young lady with beautiful azure eyes and long black hair. Her appearance is the same as her other two sisters and the donor of her genes. She can be differentiated from her sisters through her hairstyle. She tends to wear her hair in a ponytail tied with a ribbon. She has small plain-cut bangs covering her forehead and small fringes near her ears. Growing up, her clothes often had a accent coloured in purple. When the power of the Mei Yue Yin is active, the flower symbol on her glows. Though they have identical DNA to Isis and each other, there is some differences between the 4 of them. Yue Jian note that the girl they saw in the Ice Coffin, who was suppose to look like Isis was her sister Zhi Yan. This, despite the fact the 3 sisters are genetically different and identical to each other. Personality Zhao Yan is quite and graceful compared to her sisters. She always acts mature and elder sisterly towards her sisters even though they are technically of the same age. She is intellectual and quiet compared to the other two sisters. She is kind towards others and is almost the polar opposite of her sister Zhi Yan, she works hard despite being given a easy life with the Mei Yue Lin. She makes her sister Yue Jian feel better when Zhi Yan gets too much as well. Even though her sister Zhi Yan was known for her selfish streak even up until she was revealed to have betrayed her, she trusted her thoroughly. Even when it is revealed she was betrayed by her, Zhi Yan's suffering at Li Tao's hands causes her great concerns when her screams cease. She begins to blame herself for also endangering Yue Jian. However, she is the most rebellious among the three as seen during her captivity. After her imprisonment by Fan Li Lao, Zhao Yan displays a strong resistance and will power against him. Over a brief period she learns to loath him bitterly. Fan Li Lao is able to play with her feelings in an illusion-state and gets her romantically interested in him over the course of days. Over the cause of the time with her, he slowly breaks down her pride and sense of noble self, breaking her will. Abilities Though human, she has the Mei Yue Yin inside of her. As well as preventing herself becoming a Vampire if bitten, she has the ability to charm them. Vampires who bite her will find her blood tasty and their powers are enhanced, and will continue to desire it once bitten on occasion. She also has above average physical abilities and is stronger, faster and smarter then most. However, as a note in regards to this, before she was even injected with the Mei Yue Yin, she was already intelligent and hardworking compared to her sisters. At school she was the top of the class always getting the highest result in exams. She was trained to fight Vampires by the Human Hunter Organisation and knows how to kill them, as well as use weapons such as fire arms. Once in the hands of the Sabbat, she displays a cunning opportunist, plotting and resisting Fan Li Lao to the bitter end in a game of wits between them. Her strong will makes her withstand his own will power, making it hard for him to seduce her. He manages to gain the upper hand by tricking her into giving him control over her mind. This results in him able to control her actions whenever he pleases. History Childhood She was one of 3 sisters that were cloned from DNA by Professor Nam Gong and like them become his adoptive daughter. Growing up she was distant but smart. All 3 were loved by their father. The Mei Yue Yin selection At 9 years old, a man visited her father. The 3 girls spied on the pair and found out two of them would be injected with Mei Yue Yin and then attend a school called 'Sheng Pei Ren' academy to become noble young women. Zhoa contemplated hard on the implications of the Mei Yue Yin blood. When their father was away, the 3 were left to clean. During an accident, Yue Jian was burnt, making her unable to be considered for selection. 'Chapter 1 Zhao Yan and Zhi Yan were given the Mei Yue Yin, though uniknownst to all Zhi Yan's dosage was a fake. The pair then attended Shen Pei Ren. The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy Over the years the pair returned to visit their father and sister regularly. During this time Zhi Yan liked to rub her fortune in Yue Jian's face, but Zhao comforted her and secretly was kind to her, like giving her some cakes made at the academy to copy. The two sisters trained with the Human Hunter Organisation to fight Vampires in the Guang Zhi Yi. During this time, Zhoa Yan's grades were high and she did well at school. Chapter 2 When Zhi Yan displays inferior skills and capabilities compared to her, Yi Shen questions the difference in abilities. Zhao Yan defends her sister and states she just needs more time. She is handed the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector by him, stating one each was meant to be given to them. He explains that when her Mei Yue Yin blood blooms she will be able to use them to enter the forbidden bloodlines realm. Chapter 3 During their net visit home, Zhao Yan decides to sleep with Yue Jian. Later that night she passes her the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector and tells her to keep them a secret. Chapter 5 Later the Sabbat invaded and wiped out the school, betrayed by her own sister Zhi Yan who has become a Vampire and was working for the Sabbat. Chapter 7 Imprisoned with the Sabbat Fan Li Lao holds her as his personnel prisoner, and even forces her to tell him where the sacred seals are by having surviving students of the academy bitten, transforming them into demonic vampires. During the torture of the students, she falls out and causes herself to pass out, avoiding telling him where they are. Chapter 8 During her stay, Fan Li Lao begins to dress her up in clothes to make her look pretty and torments her. Showing her strong will she attempts to kill Fan Li Lao by breaking a wine glass and piercing his heart with a shard. He prevents her attempt to kill him and cuts her hand. He finds it difficult to resist the smell of her blood and declared she will become a Vampire tonight, not knowing that the Mei Yue Yin blood prevents her becoming a vampire. Chapter 14 He begins to admire her beauty. Chapter 23 He even shows her the fate of her sister Zhi Yan and warns her if she doesn't start cooperating she will met her sisters fate. When Zhi Yan pleas for her help, Zhao Yan tries to save her but is prevented from doing so. Chapter 25 The Reunion with Yue Jian During an escape bid, Fan Li Lao's maid Bi Ni gives her a potion that will allow her to escape called 'Qi Yue Lu Hua'. Free of Fan Li Lao's repressive powers, and her own Mei Yue Yin strength return she attempts to reunite with Yue Jian by going to her school Kai Lun academy. At the gate, she meets a member of Li Tao's Yin Yan Se Faction who survived their attack from the Sabbat as he had been separated from the group prior and gives her a lead on where to find the others. Chapter 26 She finally catches up with her sister Yue Jian. Chapter 27 Fan Li Lao gains control over her, as the medicine Bi Ni gave her turned out not only able give back her strength of the Mei Yue Yin blood, but allowed him control over her. When he attempts to take the seals from her Ge Chen appears and steals them from her hand. Chapter 28 The Game Continues Back at the Sabbat HQ, she regains herself and remembers the events. Angry she attempts to take Fan Li Lao's life, however he still controls her mind and she cannot. He tells her he wants her to sleep, awake and remember everything that went on, as he intends to dishonest her and make her feel ashamed of what she has done while asleep, in order to break her strong will. Chapter 34 She arrives at a school called Saint Ferrell High School not knowing why she is there. Showing no memory of her past life, she remembers she is a student and this is her first day. In class she is seated next to a boy called Falcon, who is really Fan Li Lao but does not know who he really is. She wonders by the basketball court later and finds she cannot take her eyes off him due to how handsome he is. Chapter 40 Later that night he greets her and offers to walk her home. Though she knows she lives with her parents, she cannot remember who they are. When she arrives, the Landlady tells her her parents were kicked out for not paying rent. She ends up in a park where a group of men spot her. She attacks them, but wonders why she is so weak. At this moment Fan Li Lao appears and saves her from them. She explains she has no where to go and her parents are gone, he tells her she can live with him. They arrive back at the Sabbat castle.He leads her to the highest point and revealed he is a Vampire, suddenly she feels a deep hatred inside of her for him. He tells her it was a joke and leads her to her bed. Chapter 41 Later that night, Zhao Yan is awaken by thunder. He asks her if she is sacred of the thunder, to which she replies she is not. However, the feeling of her memory being wiped she feels right then scares her. He comforts her by telling her loneliness scares him and they fall asleep together. Chapter 42 After waiting until she buys him chocolates he finally brings her memory back to normal and reveals what she has been doing the last few days. Chapter 43 He explains that for all her pride and nobility, he can easily write her into a romantic screenplay. He states he wants to prove to her she is not the person she believes herself to be and wishes to break her will. He lets her have a night as herself again before sending her back to the school to resume things again. When Bi Ni comes along with a glass of water, she smashes it on the floor. Suspecting she wants to commit suicide she tells other servants to quickly clean up the glass. Zhao Yan manages to hide a piece of the glass. She scratches onto her arm a warning. Round 2 The next day the game continues and she goes to school. She changes seats with another girl. She feels the pain on her arms and like it is a warning from another world. She continues to avoid Fan Li Lao throughout the day. Chapter 44 She finds a job and a place to earn money but he continues to try ad get close to her and appears at her new place of work. Chapter 45 She tries to protect herself from him by saying the cafe is closed. However, he sees around this by claiming he has been there for a while and she refused to see him. When she spills drink on him, he pushes her to the ground demanding compensation. She struggles free of him. It begins to rain, he brings an umbrella, she walks by him. Chapter 46 He begins to tired of Zhao Yan avoiding him. Chapter 49 Later an earthquake hits the school trapping him with Zhao Yan nd injuring his arm in the process, impressing Yi Tai on how far he would go. While waiting to be rescued, Zhao Yan pulls off her sleeve to bandage up Fan Li Lao's arm, only to discover her scars she scratched onto herself at last. Chapter 50 During the time the pair are captive under the rubble, he forces himself upon her and kisses her. Chapter 51 References Category:Human Category:Female Category:Sabbat Category:Nam Gong Family Category:Guang Zhi Yi Category:Sheng Pei Ren Academy Category:Human Hunter Organisation Category:Saint Ferrell high school Category:Character